Albino Legend: The Untold Story
by Rav-Gokan
Summary: I don't want to spoil it. It is about an Albino Saiyan named Soka Jager, how he was born Albino will be explained in the stroy.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Albino Legend

he Story of Soka Jager

Prologue

Soka Jager was the only albino saiyan known to date, and quite possibly the only one who will ever live through it. His family has hated him since he was born, nobody has liked him; none consider him a saiyan. Nobody except another hated saiyan, well, only one-quarter saiyan, and three fourths human. His name is Korin. He was sent from Earth by his father as a baby. Now, Soka Jager and Korin are looking for a way to survive. A way to fit in, a way to be normal; And this, is their legacy, their legend.

Chapter One: The Mission

In the barren wasteland not far from the castle on New Vegeta home to King Brutus and his two apprentice's, we see Soka Jager soaring across the land with his great friend Korin. Both were rank zero saiyans, not considered strong at all. They were not even considered saiyans, there were newborns considered ranking higher than them. Korin was a few feet closer to the ground than Soka was. He was also a few feet behind him. He got Soka's attentions then questioned Soka about their strength. Korin did not think they were strong enough for a rank five mission, that which was fairly challenging for a saiyan elite. Soka on the other hand was eager a ready to accept the mission and any consequences which may come with it.

After Korin was reassured that they were strong enough, he agreed to speed up. They went at such blazing speeds that a small gray aura was created around them, causing them to look like nothing but a fast moving blur. Soka could see the castle by now, a large building, with a red roof, to match with the color of the sky. It was gray and fairly big, with blue trimmings around the door's and window's. Soka Jager landed out in front of the front gate. Korin landed shortly afterward, next to Soka.

They both walked forward and pushed open the door. Directly ahead of them was the throne room where the king usually was, however, as of right now Kale,a high up saiyan elite was the person running the mission's. Frost was always there to register the missions and check in on the saiyans on their mission's; if need be. They walked forward and opened the door, King Brutus was gone. Probably training, Soka thought. Then, at the same time Soka and Korin both realized that no one was there, not Kale or Frost, the two apprentices. They both wondered for a second what happened to them, then kale began to dissipate into view. Korin approached Kale and asked him, "Kale, where is Frost?" Kale met his eyes and replied.

"Well, let's just say he's not here at the moment." Soka and Korin accepted this answer, regardless of what Kale meant by it. Soka then began to speak to Kale, in a calm manner, with a strong voice. "Kale, Korin and myself are here to request the mission on Earth."

Kale chuckled slightly, and replied to them. "You two? Do you really think you could do this?"

"No, we know we can Kale." Soka said with confidence.

"Well, we will have to check that, I will go fetch an elite for you to fight, that is, if you still want the mission."

"Yes Kale, we still want it, and we respect your process of checking, please hurry." Kale then began to dissipate right where he stood, until he was nothing but an open space. Korin then looked at Soka, and in the few seconds they had to talk said, "Soka, that sounded way to weird, the way he said that."

"Yes Korin, I agree; it sounded very mysterious. Y-you don't think, do you?" Korin's face then looked like that of a scared puppy,

"I hope not." He said. Kale then instantaneously vaporized into the room. He had with him a saiyan with blonde hair, like that of a Super saiyan, however, he was not in super saiyan form. He did however still have great power, and Soka could tell that much before he came into view. Kale, with a smile on his face looked at Soka,

"Well guys here's your challenger, the one you will fight to determine if you are strong enough." While letting them know this he looked over to Korin, to show that he wasn't just talking to Soka. Kale looked at Krash at that time, and introduced him to Soka and Korin.

"This is Krash, saiyan elite." Soka and Korin somehow managed a way to look at each other with their faces blood red, looking fearful, like they were scared for their lives. They both knew what they other was thinking, so clear that it was as if they had telepathy. They were thinking this, "Well, that's just great, Frost's younger cousin, we're screwed."

Kale then generated a very faint, hardly noticeable aura, and announced that they were leaving for the fight. He had the power to teleport them all to an area, as opposed to them only being able to teleport himself. Once they had been successfully teleported to the open, barren wasteland of Planet Vegeta, Kale explained in that Soka and Korin would be taking on Krash. Although Soka was not a fan of fighting two on one, he had to accept this and fight to the best of his ability.

Korin and Soka both got into a fighting stance of their own. Soka with one leg in front of the other, bent at the chest, with both hands out, ready to defend their owner. Korin stood straight up, with a straight spine, his arms off to the side, both bent at the elbows at about a forty-five degree angle. Soka and Korin both began to increase their power in a process known as gathering energy.

Both of their bodies were slightly bent as they began to scream to the heavens. A bright but somewhat dull shade of green aura was engulfing Soka, showing that he was using most of his energy, and allowing it to flow throughout his body. Korin was instead engulfed in an aura of a purple color that one would usually reference to poison or grime. At first Soka's aura engulfed him and looked to be sticking to him because of how condensed and close to his body it was, whereas Korin's engulfed him, but more like an explosion would. After a few seconds of that, Soka's aura exploded like Korin's had already done, and Korin's began to flow in circles around his body and limb's.

Krash's energy however, was much different. He was so powerful that no aura was shown due to him being able to so easily control his power. His hair began to almost make a spiral, floating up in the air, then almost flew back as if two hundred fifty miles per hour winds were present. It spiked up in several spikes, and one longer bang hanging in front of his right eye. His hair began to turn blue, which after going from gold-yellow, looked gray at first. It then turned a dark, but bright, blue color; a shade which would usually be associated with the ocean. Immediately after it changed color a spark of electricity began to flow around his body, signaling that he was using a large amount of power.

Immediately after Kale had flown a good twenty-five meters away, the fight began. Soka dashed forward at Krash, Krash also went straight for Soka as he was the stronger one. Korin stayed back and gathered his energy a bit more, making sure he was ready to fight. Krash and Soka then both punched at each other in unison, landing their fist upon the others. Due to their immense strength, what looked to be a small spark was emitted from the center of their hand's where the knuckles met; it however was an energy flux. Krash then brought his right leg forward, and Soka jumped up, barely avoiding the attack, however Krash continued it, heading towards Korin. You could see an afterimage due to Krash's immense speed, however, Krash was not close enough to attack Korin before he teleported away a few feet from the scene.

After the kick was over, Soka landed about twenty feet from Krash's current position, and Korin just floated in the air. Then Soka brought his left arm out to his side, the palm facing Krash. He had a small ball of green energy coming off of it. Korin was up above Krash, Parallel to the ground. His arm was bent back at his elbow, and inside his hand he also had a ball of energy, it however was purple. Krash had his hands behind his head, which was facing Korin. Undetected he was charging a larger attack then Soka and Korin could have imagined.

Soka's beam was now to powerful for him to control, and it therefore was launched at Krash in a giant wave of energy. At the same time Korin's energy blasted towards Krash. Immediately after Soka and Korin's attacks Krash flung his hands forward, releasing a massive ball of energy, then he instantly teleported out of the attacks path's, causing the three to come into contact with each other and instantaneously explode in a giant wave of smoke and dust.

After the smoke had cleared, you could see that Krash was to the up above Soka, flying at Korin, slowly being coated in a sort of ice. Soka seeing this launched up at Krash a small energy wave from each of his hands. Meanwhile Korin was charging an immense amount of energy. His aura was growing around him furiously, and Krash was not stopping his brutal charge. Korin's energy then formed around him in a sphere, and he launched a massive attack at Krash. Soka's energy waves had missed Krash. By the time that Korin had launched his attack, Krash's ice had formed around him in the shape of a fish head, or more, a piranha's head, with spikes off of it. It's mouth had opened, sucking in every last bit of energy that Korin had launched at him. It then bit down, and split into many ice shards.

Soka fell down to his knees due to being so fatigued from using most of his energy in such a small amount of time. Korin fell to the ground, creating a small imprint of his body. The ice shards began rotating in a circle around Krash. Every second more and more grouped around Soka and Korin, and away from Krash. Then suddenly the ice shards began to implode on Soka and Korin, creating multiple cuts all over their bodies'.

Krash stood still in the air, then somewhat yelled, "Heh, these two saiyans are ridiculous. They are pathetic beings who would not be able to do this mission if their power was ten-fold." Soka then began to softly mutter a few words, coughing up some blood from the back of his mouth.

"Yeah Krash, well-" Soka paused mid sentence to cough, then continued. "That's where you're wrong." He yet again had to cough, however, it was the last, as he then had a clear airway. "Because I am still ready to fight you! I will not stop fighting Krash!" Soka looked at Korin, who was lying down, bloodied. "K-Korin, are you okay?" Korin looked at Soka, slowly tilting his head like a machine.

"Yes Soka, please kill him for me. I-I can't help you. I'm sorry."

"Don't fret Korin, I got this thing down." Krash heard Soka's brave talk to Korin. "Such big words for such a low rank Saiyan; But still, he is much more resilient than I had thought." He thought with a semi-confused facial expression. Soka then looked at Krash, ready to fight, ready to tear his head off. However, due to Korin's weakened state, Soka requested that they leave away from him. Krash agreed to his request, stating that anywhere would be a fine place for him to beat down Soka.

They teleported a few meters away from Korin's position, and instantly Krash's face was being turned from Soka's fist. Soka then curved another punch, this time to Krash's back, then teleported at such an extreme speed that an afterimage was left behind where he had once been. He was then in front of Krash. "So, how's it feel to fight me, being unrestricted by my friend, does it feel good!?" Soka's voice escalated from the word does on until the end of his sentence, which was then at a loud yell.

Then, in an instant Soka's foot was in Krash's gut, causing him to become winded. He was then suddenly above Krash, and brought his arms up above his head, only to thrust them downwards on Krash, causing him to plummet. On his fall he thought to himself; "How? I-I should have been able to block those. H-his power is, amazing."

At the base of his plummet Soka brought his fist back up, again to Krash's gut, causing him to spit out some of his saliva. Then, Krash was plummeting upwards, as Soka teleported up to the side of Krash. He was a good meter above him, and then he threw his arm to his side, and a ball one foot in diameter was formed on the palm of his hand. Once Krash reached the height of his plummet, as Soka had already calculated, he was directly in front of Soka, who at the moment, launched his massive wave of energy.

Krash was smashed by the blunt force of Soka's attack, which was now throwing Krash away from Soka. He then teleported away from his beam, was then almost instantaneously dissipated. Soka then threw a punch, which was loaded with his energy, causing it to glow green, which hit Krash, and sent him downwards with a spin. He crashed on his stomach on the ground with a thump.

Soka then landed off to the side of Krash with a green aura, and a small spark of electricity circling him. He then thrust his arm forward, and a ball of energy began to fly at Krash. However, at that moment Kale appeared, his hair blonde and spiked. He obviously was in super saiyan form, causing his power to be increased massively. He easily slapped away the ball of energy that may have ended Krash's life. Krash, although he was not cut or scraped in any way, was still in much pain.

Kale spoke to Soka, "You should take Korin, and get the both of you healed. If you don't there is a good chance of you two becoming to injured to go on the mission. Then it would go to Krash and his buddies. So, you pass the test I guess." Kale shrugged his shoulder's on his last few word's. Soka, with the last amount of energy he had teleported to Korin, and then they both went to the rejuvenation center.

After they had both teleported, Frost appeared where they had began the fight. He had a sad, angry face on. He said to himself, "Damn it! Kale left already, I have to find Soka and Korin!"

Frost continued to look for Soka and Korin, only to find them at the most obvious place he could think of, the rejuvenation chambers. He walked up to Korin who had just recently finished his session. Soka however, was more seriously wounded, and was still floating inside the chamber's blue healing fluid. "Korin, listen to me. There's a reason I have not been around lately. Kale has been plotting a takeover of New Vegeta. He has already gathered a few trustworthy elite. Krash for instance, is one of them. When you and Soka are healed, I suggest you quickly make your way to Earth for your mission. However, do not eradicate anyone shown on your list. The only people listed are those who are needed for us to stop Kale. Tell Soka all this when he has awakened. Goodbye Korin, until another day."

Korin had listened carefully to each and every word that came out of Frost's mouth. Gathering so much important information at once caused his brain to slightly 'pause' for a second. Korin then walked to Soka's rejuvenation chamber, looking at the LED monitor to find out the estimated time for recovery. Fifteen minutes. His heart was beating at a slow forty five beats per minute. Korin walked the other way and sat down. He sat there for seven minutes, and then unknowingly, he fell asleep.

Another four minutes passed and Soka woke up. He could not get out without breaking the chamber. He waited inside the chamber for another five minutes, and then his heart began to beat faster as his body was more than fully healed. A small beeping noise was emitted from the chamber, which woke up Korin. Korin stood up and let Soka out of the chamber. He got out and took a few deep breaths. Korin went over and nudged him, telling him they had to go now.

They took off flying and began to travel towards the shipyard. "All right Korin, so seriously, what happened, and what are we doing now?"

"I told you what Frost said already. Before we take off I feel we should fight some Saibamen to gain strength before we arrive on Earth. So right here seems good enough of a spot as anywhere else, what do you think Soka?"

"Yeah Korin, right here's fine. Just plant them already okay?" Korin reached into his pocket, and grabbed a few Saibamen seeds. Although they took a small amount of time more to grow, the seeds produced Saibamen which were twice as strong as the normal kind which were planted in liquid form. Two minutes passed and they were done growing. The Saibamen popped out of the ground and began to brawl with Soka and Korin. Korin began to charge his ki, while Soka punched forward, releasing what looked to be ki in the shape of fists. Soka's attack had almost hit the Saibaman, but it narily avoided the hit and jumped backwards.

Korin was having more trouble though. The Saibaman was viciously scratching at his flesh. Although he had yet to be hit, it was very close. The other Saibaman however, opened up it's head, where it's reproductive glands are, and produced three more seeds, each beginning to grow almost instantly. In the air Korin avoided one hit and did half a backflip, floating upside down. He then began to charge an attack, in his left palm a small ball of ki began to grow larger. It was purple in color, and about the size of a dodgeball.

Meanwhile on the ground Soka was also charging up a small, condensed attack. The ball of ki in his hand was roughly the size of a softball. It was green in color, like his aura. Korin and Soka both, almost simultaneously, thrust their arms forward, releasing all the ki they had just focused to their hands. The two original Saibaman were left in bits and pieces, spread around the area. The other three however, were perfectly fine, completely undamaged by the blasts.

Two of the Saibamen jumped at Korin, while the third went for Soka. Soka could see the other two were on their way to Korin, and he knew that Korin couldn't handle them by himself. Soka fired an energy ball at one of the Saibaman headed for Korin, while Korin launched a small ki beam at the other. Soka still had the third one to take care of though, and it was closing in on him. Soka fired a small ki bomb at it, which began to push back the Saibaman.

Meanwhile, Korin placed his left hand next to his right, and let loose everything he had in one last attempt to take care of the two Saibamen. Soka's ki ball however, stopped in mid-flight and didn't quite push the second Saibaman into Korin's ruthless wave of ki. Soka jumped upwards, bringing down his right hand, then thrusted his fist upwards at the Saibaman. The Saibaman was brutally moved into the wave of ki, where his flesh was literally tore to shreds. [/size]

There was still the third one though. It was still being pushed back by Soka's ki bomb, which was just about to wear out. Soka quickly charged some ki into his hand, and fired it at the bomb, causing it to detonate. Soka turned his head towards Korin as he landed down next to him. Soka spoke with a calm tone in his voice, "Korin, that was just pathetic."

"Shut up Soka."

Korin and Soka continued their way to the take-off/landing area, but found themselves actually going the wrong way. They had taken a wrong turn. They were supposed to go left, but instead went right and looped back around. "Great job Korin. Now we have to go all the way around again."

"I know Soka, sorry, but I could have sworn we had to go right there. I have an idea that might cheer you up though."

"What? It better not be another one of those tricks where you slap me in the face."

"Nope. How about a spar, would that help you settle down?"

"A spar? You think a spar would cheer me up? Tell me Korin, do I even like to fight?"

"No, but you find it amusing to see how much stronger you are than everyone else. Right?" Soka smirked, then shook his head slightly and chuckled.

"All right Korin, fine. I'll spar you, but you had better not hold back."

"You can bet I won't." Korin dashed for Soka, causing a slight amount of dust to be kicked up as he took off. Korin lifted his leg up, and kicked at Soka, who blocked that attack with his forearm, then kicked Korin down with one strike to his ribs. Korin got back up, and took a deep breath. "All right Soka! That was just my warm up, I won't hold back now!"

Korin again dashed at Soka, this time trying another approach. He thrusted his elbow at Soka. Soka was ready for this, and also threw his elbow forward. The two collided, and their ki fluxed outward. Soka thrusted his right hand at Korin, and winded him. Soka then used his left hand to punch him upward.

Korin fell down in an arc and landed on the ground. Soka walked over to him and held out his hand. "Sorry Korin, I guess I took it a bit too far that time." Korin accepted Soka's apology by the means of grabbing his hand for some help up. Soka began to fly backwards. "Come one Korin, hurry up!"

As Soka began to increase his speed, Krash appeared in sight, and yelled "Wait!" Krash caught up to them, and told them that Frost and wanted them to find someone on Earth named Krash. Soka and Korin both looked at Krash, and kindly thanked him for letting them know.

They continued onward and found themselves at the take off/landing area. The went and handed the mission slip to the worker, who pointed to two space pods off to the right. Soka and Korin both went in one, and sat down. The doors closed, and Soka realized that from now on, they were the hope of Vegeta. Soka also knew from all the information he had gathered, that Frost must want him and Korin to train under this man named Blade.

The pods took off, and they began their journey.


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival of Soka and Korin

Chapter 2: The Arrival of Soka and Korin

One week later Soka and Korin crashed into Earth. Their pod's made craters twenty five feet in diameter and ten feet deep. The pod door opened on Soka's ship, and he stepped out. Korin's however, refused to open, even while Korin flailed around. Soka stepped over to it, and charged a small amount of ki into his palm. He then channeled the ki around his hand, and punched a small hole in Korin's pod. Soka then tore apart the ship, leaving just enough room for Korin to get out. "Hey Korin buddy, next time, don't be afraid to wreck the ship. Remember, Earth also has a shipyard, for their space explorations."

"Yeah, yeah Soka. I know, I was just trying to make it easier for us." Soka almost couldn't hold his laugh down at Korin's comment. He looked Korin in the eyes, with a smile on, although still being serious.

"Korin, I know you must remember what Frost said. We are here to train, because Kale is gathering the elite. In other words, we're going to have to fight Kale, nothing you do could make that easy." Korin's normal playful and happy personality was now gone, and he was serious. Korin had just realized that Soka was right, and that they were going to have to fight Kale, one of the strongest saiyans to ever live.

"I guess your right Soka. We should probably go and start looking for Blade now, don't you think?"

"Yes Korin, we should, let's go now." Korin and Soka rushed away from their current location, to the nearest city. They began to search around for a dojo or a publicly hosted tournament, but they found nothing. They couldn't find anyone who knew a 'Blade' either. They searched for Blade the entire first day of their visit. They found no one, and returned to where they had landed.

"Soka, what should we do, if we search like this, we won't find Blade in time, and Kale will get suspicious as to why we didn't return."

"Relax Korin, we'll just have to focus really hard and try to find higher ki levels."

"But Soka, locating a ki level so low is going to be hard right?"

"Korin, why would Frost have us train under Blade if we were stronger than him?"

"He, uh, wouldn't, would he?"

"Good job, now go to sleep." Korin and Soka started a small fire before going to sleep. It was a fairly peaceful sleep for the both of them, being away from all the usual torment. It was nice to have a break. As the sun began to rise, Soka and Korin's eyelids began to rise, slowly opening to another day.

"All right Korin, let's start searching!" Soka and Korin both began to start using their sense's to find the highest ki level as possible. Soka was instantly amazed when he found a ki level higher than his and Korin's. He had though that Blade would be strong, but not as strong as he was.

Soka looked at Korin and nodded, signaling that he had found him. They both kicked of the ground and started their short semi-short trip to Blade. As they grew closer they could feel more ki levels, all much stronger than a human, but not quite as strong as their's. When they came within distance they realized that they had been set off course slightly. They landed and saw that there were three people, they all looked and seemed to be human. One of them, the female, confronted them, ready to swing her mighty three pronged sword at them. Instead, she asked them a question. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Please, relax and place your weapon down. We are here only to see a man named Blade." Soka said. Clo seemed puzzled as to how they knew Blade's name, and sighed slightly, then thrust the tips of her sword deep within the ground.

"Now tell me, exactly why should I tell you about Blade? What are you to me? And why would you need him in the first place?"

"If you don't tell me, I will find him myself. To you I am nothing more than a friend, who may or may not be able to save your world. As for why we need Blade, it is somewhat confidential, so I can not give you too many details. We are from New Vegeta, a planet one week from here via space pod. One of our two rulers is beginning to recruit elite for a hostile takeover, or at least that's what our other ruler thinks. We were sent here to train with Blade, would our leader's name possibly help our case?"

"Yes, if Blade knows someone, I would know them as well."

"Okay, his name is Frost Haisu."

"Oh, little Frosty? I miss him. I really do." Soka looked at Clo as if to say, 'And your point is?' Clod got the point and began speaking again. "Okay, you can train under Blade I guess. I'm Clo, and this man behind me, with the shorter hair is Joshua Ryu. He plans to become the 'Master of Dragons' someday. And the other one, that is Zachariah. He is new, although very strong regardlessly. Blade will be here soon."

Meanwhile, Blade was on his way to Clo, Zachariah and Josh. As he soared approximately five meters off the ground, he was thinking to himself, "Damn it. Whoever they are, they're near Clo and the others. I can't let anything happen to them." He continued through the air, until he was confronted by Krash. Krash held his hand out and shouted,

"Halt Earthling!" Blade however would not waste his time with Krash's unnecessary nonsense. He continued onward, yelling at Krash to move, or be moved. Krash answered simply by charging some of his ki to the palm of his hand, which began to form a small ball. Blade continued, and it seemed as if he was teleporting due to his extreme speed.

Blade very quickly arrived next to Krash, who was then cut many times by the blade of Blade's sword. Krash began to bleed, his shoulder's, left pectoral, and the left side of his head were all losing blood very quickly. Krash however, had a trick up his sleeve. He started to power up, channeling all the ki he had around his body, his hair stood up in many long strands, and shifted in hue from a golden yellow to an icy blue. His power was increased slightly, not as much as it had during the fight he had back on New Vegeta with Korin and Soka. Instead, the majority of his ki had gone to where it was needed most. His wounds; they were healed almost instantly as the ki acted like white blood cells and began to heal his tissue.

"Surprised to see that I am a-okay? Would you like to know how? My control of ice allows me to channel my ki to my injuries' and heal myself." Blade spoke only with his actions, quickly moving towards Krash. They moved at such high speeds they were unseen or barely visible to most humans. With each second they clashed next to each other, slamming the blades of their sword's against the other. They went everywhere within a ten foot radius. They landed on the ground, sliding backwards.

"You're pretty good." Krash commented.

"No, I'm Blade, and I am just getting started!" They both instantly darted for each other, only to again meet blades. They were moving their bodies' and their sword's much faster now, faster than the human eye could see. Sparks singed the grass around them, and shockwaves gently swayed outward from their position's. They continued, fighting in the same way for a few minutes, back and forth swinging their sword's. Blade carefully chose his next swing and caught Krash's sword just right to stop it dead in it's track's. Blade jumped backward, and said. "I'm done. I've had enough of this."

"You'll be done when I say so!" Krash replied. Blade looked back up at Krash.

"Bye."

"You stay right there!" Krash's words, however, were useless as Blade simply began to move at incredible speed back to Clo's location. Krash tried to follow him, and succeeded in locking on to his unique ki signature. Blade however, was faster than Krash, and knew his way around the area. He made it to them with time to spare, landing in the center of everyone.

"Clo you and the other's must leave at one!" He quickly said, with all seriousness in his words. Clo seemed nervous and curious as to why, and burst out suddenly.

"Why Blade, what's going on!?"

"I don't know why, but someone with blue hair is here and he is very powerful, I can not be worried about your guy's health while fighting him." Korin and Soka's faces turned pale, as their jaw's dropped and their eye's 'bulged' out.

"Blue!?" They both exclaimed.

Blade looked at Soka and Korin, replying to their question; "yes, blue. Now, all of you must leave at once!" Clo and the others immediately begin to leave. Soka looked at Korin, then making a hand gesture said,

"Yes Korin, you will leave too. I will stay and fight." Korin could tell that Soka was serious, and began to flee the scene with the others. They all left, and the only two left were Blade and Soka.

"You are to leave as well," Blade said.

"No, I have fought Krash before, and I will be a great help to you." Soka's expression was of blatant calmness, almost as if he thought he was stronger than Blade was. Blade however, would have none of it. He was ready to fight alone.

"I said to leave this place, leave it now!" Blade seemed serious this time. He really did not want Soka here with him, as he feared he would have to hold back.

"Krash will be here in approximately thirty four and a half seconds. I don't have a choice, I must defend my friend."

"My friends are here too!" Soka smirked and looked at Blade, confusing him with his reply.

"I am glad you understand me." Blade's face seemed to turn into one that would be referenced to a fifth grade student reading Edgar Allen Poe's stories'. Krash's body seemed to materialize from nowhere, as Soka spoke to Blade again. "He is here."

Krash was now in plain sight both to Blade and Soka. His ki was titanic compared to what it had been on Vegeta. Soka and Blade however, were both two very strong warriors. Soka spoke aloud, "no weapons! That goes for the both of you!" Blade and Krash seemed to agree, as they put away their sword's.

"Oh please Soka! You think you can beat me without weapons? I can beat you both down right here and now!" Soka ignored is arrogant comment and prepared for the battle, letting his ki freely flow throughout his body. He, Blade, and Krash all began to move at extreme speeds, still slow enough for the average human to see, but not make out every last detail of them. Soka's ki pressurized at his left hand as he jumped up at Krash.

Soka's punch had landed a direct hit to Krash's gut, which shoved him towards Blade, who then kicked Krash in his back, giving him whiplash as he moved forward, away from Blade. Soka meanwhile had gone twenty meters away and began to charge one his more powerful techniques. He shouted to Blade. "Blade, hold him still!" Blade then Grabbed Krash by the back of his neck, holding him still.

It was very palpable that Krash was irritated. He seemed ferocious as if he had rabies, as he yelled "let go of me now!" Blade moved in closer to Soka with Krash, so he had more accuracy with his attack, and then; at the very last moment, Blade jumped out of the way, leaving Krash in front of Soka's attack, which used a great deal of his ki.

Krash quickly brought his hands up in front of him, partially deflecting the attack. Even the blatant force of the attack wasn't enough for Krash to be taken down. It caused only minor scrapes and cuts. Krash however, still stumbled to the ground. Blade, Soka, and Krash all quickly regained their composure and moved to another area of land. Blade pointed at Krash, signaling that he was talking specifically to him. "Ready for round two?"

Krash looked to the sky and exclaimed, "god I fucking hate you!" Soka had regained his strength by now, and began to charge as Blade did. Soka was engulfed in a very tight, condensed green aura, as Blade's aura was wild, and a blue gray color. Spark's were evident as his ki randomly fluxed. Krash looked at Soka, "you will die here you hopeless albino!"

Blade lifted his left arm, and extended his pointer finger at Krash. A small ball of energy began to form, it was highly condensed on the tip of his finger. Soka's aura began to flow more wildly, taking the shape of his body, but lashing out in random directions. Green sparks began to encircle him, traveling as his ki did. Meanwhile, Krash was also charging one of his strongest attacks, he wasn't playing around anymore.

"Auuuggghhh!" Soka screamed as his ki enveloped his entire body. He continued to hold his ki within himself, hoping not to release it all at once. Blade's attack was released at Krash, swiftly and silently it traveled; getting closer to Krash with each passing second. Krash's attack however, was fully charged, and he fired it. The wave of ki was even more massive then Soka's massive wave earlier. It was blue in color, like that of ice. It traveled fairly quickly at Soka and Blade.

It seemed that Krash's beam was about to hit, when suddenly, Blade was gone. Soka followed quickly, avoiding the attack. Blade used a technique to shroud their ki signature's for just a moment, telling him his plan. As they reappeared at the scene, Krash's attack had ceased to exist, and Blade's technique was about to strike. The small ball had expanded, and now would constrict back to the same size rapidly, creating a small explosion, with the force of one hundred punches.

Soka bolted forward at Krash, who now was fatigued and injured, blood was on his outfit, arms, and even his face. Soka thrust his fist forward, bring himself back with Krash. Blade began to charge his own finishing technique, which he liked to call the "Electro-Wave." Electric ki began to circle Blade's hands, as Soka pushed Krash further back, then quickly jumped around him.

Blade Fired his technique, at the same time Soka fired a large ki ball at Krash's back, which pushed him forward into the beam. As the beam neared him, Soka stuttered in his movements, and was slightly clipped by the technique as he moved. "Damn! I wasn't fast enough!" Soka commented to himself. Blade continued his attack, but saw that Soka was injured.

"Yo! You all right Soka," Blade questioned empathetically.

"Don't worry I'll be fine Blade, just keep that attack up!" Blade did as Soka asked and continued the attack at full power, pushing back and severely injuring Krash. As the smoke and dust cleared his body was visible. Blood was splotched all over his body and gi. He was very weak it seemed. He however, was still very arrogant like the majority of saiyans.

"Raaaauugghhhh," Krash screamed in both pain and anger, "I will kill you!" However, upon further thinking, he realized there was no way he could possibly defeat the both of them, especially if the others came and helped. He began to focus a technique which would instantly teleport him away, and shroud his ki signature.

"Damn it, he's getting away," Soka and Blade both said in unison. Blade quickly jolted to the ground, as Soka punched at Krash to push him forward. Blade let loose every last drop of his power in his ultimate attack, Electrical Mayhem. The attack was a wave easily capable of laying waste to an entire city, not to mention the fact that instilled in it was electrical ki; giving it the electrical element. As it neared Krash and Soka, Krash's attack worked and he was instantly gone. Soka remained there still, and shouted to Blade.

"Wait Blade sto-" Soka was to late, and was struck by the massive wave, which instantly electrocuted him, and threw him backward in a spiral. Blade witnessed the horror, and feared the worst.

"Shit-Soka!" Blade traveled at his fastest speed possible trying to get to Soka. When he arrived, Soka lay down in a puddle of blood, his face was also bloodied. His right arm was tore up as it received the blunt of the blast. Blood was splattered throughout his saiyan armor and undergarment. "Damn! Why-how could I do that, why did I do that?"

Blade began to shed a few tears, even though he hadn't known Soka but for the battle, he felt a certain kinship with him, a bond which could not be broken. His eye's began to turn bloodshot, as his anger at himself grew. His whole eye, even his pupil, turned red as blood rushed to them. His tears began to turn red as well, and inside something was stirring, something very powerful; a force which would be released for the first time in his life.

Blade was now crying. His blood was rushing through his body, faster and faster, every single vein was visible, and his oxygen intake was so high his blood was turning red. "Damn it! How could I be so dumb? Now Soka will probably die. All because I...had....to...be...the...hero!" Blade's power was unstable it began to envelop him, his hair even was now beginning to get a slight red to it.

Soka coughed, a small amount of blood spilling out his mouth. "Not much-aheguh! Of a hero-cugh,hagh,cugh! Now are you?" Soka could barely speak, the loss of blood was getting to him. He was quickly losing power. In a soft, relieved tone Blade spoke.

"S-soka? Are you alive!?" Blade saw Soka tilt his head to look at him, and his normal ki signature was returning. Blade was calming down. He began to take normal breaths as Soka began to again speak.

"L-let's go buddy. A-haugh-cugh!" Blade fell to the ground, his face and chest slamming the dirt. He was calmed down and perfectly fine, however, very exhausted and low on ki. Meanwhile, Clo and the others had noticed the sudden decrease in Soka's ki level, along with the increase and sudden decrease in Blade's. They all grouped together and, as quick as they could, rushed to them.

"Hurry guys! They're over here," Clo shouted, quickly speeding up. They arrived promptly, Zachariah, being the most worried, quickly went to Soka's side. "Blade, what the hell did you do this time!?"

"Damn it Blade," Clo said.

"Clo, do you think you can heal them!?" Zachariah suggested.

"I hope."

"God damn it! Do something already!" Korin yelled to Clo. Clo, in response, began a very intricate series of hand movements, then thrusted forward her right arm, which released two light salmon colored bubbles of ki. They floated to Blade and Soka, and; upon reaching them, expanded outward and constricted around their bodies'. There was almost no effect on Blade; except for speeding up the rate his ki was replenished. However, for Soka, the bubble took all his spilt blood and placed it back into his body; and then closed up his wounds very quickly. Clo and the others stood in silence for two minutes, then, as they were about to grab Blade to take him back, he began to stand, Soka however, did nothing.

"We need to heal Soka further...NOW!" Blade yelled, quickly getting irritated by his crew's absent mindedness. Blade quickly grabbed Soka, picked him up, and began to run back to his 'hideout'. The hideout was actually an underground cavern, carved out over years of practice. Making the hideout was a part of what formed Blade, part of what gave him his personality.

Josh opened the cavern top, revealing the inside to the others. Blade jumped in, Soka still in his arms, and rushed to the rejuvenation machine. It had very intricate tools, which were connected through many wires, which had been cut a merged together many times. Tubes came from the top, which provided plenty of air to the machine, along with a special mixture of healing botanicals and herbs. The chamber where Zachariah placed Soka was filled with a blue fluid.

Blades' arm's were moving quickly over the control panel, pushing buttons everywhere, on every part of it. The chamber filled up with fluid, then air was let in. Soka was submerged in the fluid, which had the same density as his body, causing him to float in the middle of the fluid. He had a mask on, which sorted the healing materials and air through the fluid that restored his outer body.

After all the craziness had slowed, and everyone calmed down, Blade told them to all leave at once. Korin spoke up, telling Blade that he wanted to stay with Soka. Blade however, refused to allow Korin to stay with him and Soka, and didn't state a reason. Korin eventually gave in and left with the others, after Clo had persuaded him to; leaving only Blade and Soka in the room.

Blade never even blinked. He only cared about Soka at the moment, after all, Soka did save his life. Blade made sure everything was fine. All seemed to be well, Soka's pulse was fine, and the fluids were just fine, perfect mixture of air and fluid. Then suddenly, the Heart monitor went to a straight line, and a loud beep noise could be heard. Blade rushed to the control panel, making sure everything was fine. It was just as it had been before, but he refused to give up. He switched around the controls, muttering to himself; "come on Soka. Don't die on me, I know you can make it. You have to."

Blade's efforts were beyond description, he frantically swapped the proportions, changing the herbs, the oxygen intake, every little thing he could to try and save Soka. The heart monitor then changed to a straight line. it began to "beep" loudly at a high pitch. Blade surged his fist through the rejuvenation chamber, breaking the glass that withheld Soka. He reached in, jolting Soka with electricity, hoping to "jumpstart" his heart.

Blade tried, and tried, and tried more; but it was hopeless. Soka was dead. Just as they others heard the "beeps" and rushed into the hideout, Blade broke down. He fell to his knees, his head hung down low, and his palms on the ground in front of him. "Fuck! Soka, why...why!?" Tears began to well up in Blades eyes, as the others were flabbergasted. They could barely speak, yet somehow, they managed to utter words.

"H-how could this happen to Soka? There's no way, he's survived so many beatings." Korin spoke of the times when they were children, trying to up their way to a higher status, before they got beat down by the older Saiyans. He was even talking about the first time they fought Krash, Soka somehow managed to survive that. Blade was the next to speak, uttering only three syllables.

"He...saved me."

"I never knew him. But, it's because of him were all alive right now." Joshua spoke, with the most sincere depressed voice you would have ever heard. Zachariah then asked a question, not to anyone specifically, but more out in the open, to no one.

"H-he was one of us, why did he die?" Clo Spoke up after Zachariah, blaming herself for what had happened, although everyone knew that there was nothing she could have done, and did not take it as reality.

"It was my fault, I could have healed him. I-I could have saved him." Blade told the others to leave, and to change their clothes. They all knew what to put on, they knew that a funeral was to be held. Quickly everyone moved around, Blade made a coffin for Soka. Sure, it wasn't the greatest of all time, but it was simple, as was the way Soka would have liked it to be.

Blade placed Soka in the coffin, and took him outside of the hideout. Korin, Zachariah, Clo, and Josh were already out there, ready to mourn for Soka. All of them gathered around, as Blade and Korin helped to dig Soka a grave. Once it was finished Josh and Zachariah put the coffin into the grave. Before filling it up, Blade began to speak.

"Well guys, this is it. Soka's dead. Would anyone like to say a few last words?" Korin stepped forward instantly, and began to speak of his and Soka's life together, and all they had been through. He finished it with a very deep, sentimental sentence;

"Soka, goodbye, my one true friend; goodbye." Zachariah was the next to speak up. He kept it short and simple.

"Thank you. If you weren't here, we would probably all be dead right now." Immediately following Zachariah Clo stepped forward, speaking with a very heavy heart.

"Soka, I'm so sorry. I couldn't heal you, I tried. Take care of yourself, and train hard in the afterlife." Tears began to well up even in Clo's eyes now, as she stepped back, away from the coffin. Then somehow, almost simultaneously they all spoke up together.

"Goodbye Soka." Blade reached into his cape, and pulled out a hat from when he was just a small boy, and tossed it on top of the coffin. He and Korin then began to fill up the grave, while the others gave up some of their prized possessions. Zachariah threw his stick, which was what he trained with when he first came to Blade's hidden swordsman academy. Josh placed his dragon statue on the coffin, which had always inspired him become the "master of dragons." Clo placed her first sheath on the coffin, of which it's sword had been lost many years before.

"Take care Soka," Korin said as he placed the final heap of dirt over the coffin and gifts.


	3. Chapter 3: The New King

Chapter 3: The New King

Back on Vegeta, Kale was furthering his plan for world domination. He had gathered quite a large group of elite in the past month that Soka and Korin had been gone. Now was the time to begin the take over. Kale went to the royal throne room, the one which held King Brutus within. Kale opened the doors, and stepped inside.

Sure enough, sitting there was Brutus, in his royal armor, and as usual, in his super saiyan form. He twirled his crown over his left hand, then placed it on his left leg. Brutus looked Kale square in the eyes. "Yes Kale, would you like something? Do you need more training?" Kale smirked, then replied to Brutus.

"No, not at all Brutus. I am in fact here for the very opposite. I am here to kill you." Brutus instantly began to boom his deep voice in laughter, dropping his crown on the floor. Brutus picked his crown back up, then looked back at Kale.

"Ahaha. Good joke Kale, now, what is it that you really need?" Kale just looked at Brutus, and smiled even wider than before. Brutus stood up and placed his crown on his throne. He looked at Kale. "Kale, do you really think you can take me down? I am the king, and I took a long time to gain the status. If you do this, you'll regret it." Kale chuckled slightly, and closed his eyes. He tilted his head back up at Brutus, and opened his eyes again.

"Brutus; can you really not see that you are not the king anymore. I am stronger than you have ever been, and I have more than half the elite on my side, there is nothing you can do." Brutus was shocked by Kale's statement. He threw off his cape, and began to speak again, this time, with a heavy heart.

"Kale. Where did I go wrong with you? Why do you do this?"

"I do this Brutus, simply for the enjoyment. I like to be evil. It leaves plenty of open gaps to fill. So now, I will soon be bidding you adieu." Brutus seemed disappointed in Kale as he gently tilted his head down, and swayed it to the left and right. He regained his composure and decided to let Kale have his way.

"All right Kale, let's go out and settle this the old fashioned way." Kale and Brutus both left outside at blazing speeds, meeting each other at least one thousand yards away from the throne room. They stood apart a mere five feet. Kale's muscles flexed slightly as his power raised just a little higher. Brutus stood there, as balanced as a flamingo. He was ready to fight Kale. "Well Kale, it would not be very honorable if I threw the first punch, so I shall wait.

Kale quickly started the fight, he burst forward, his right arm being readied for his massive swing. As Kale reached Brutus, he thrust his arm forward, brutally knocking Brutus off balance. Kale moved in and swung his left arm to Brutus' stomach, causing Brutus to stop and take a breath. "Do you not see Brutus? I am not even in my super saiyan state, and I am still stronger than you! If you'd like, I could end this now?"

Brutus however, was not giving up. He readied himself, and his aura burst out, only to recondense around his body. He lifted an arm, and it seemed that everything around it was being pulled in. Every bit of power from the air, even the small molecules that made dust were becoming one attack in Brutus' hand. The swirled like a tornado, until they formed a grey, very bright, ball of ki in Brutus' hand. Brutus threw it at Kale, who now stood there, ready to take the hit.

"I hope this isn't too strong, or else I may have to go super saiyan," Kale muttered.

The attack blew through Kale, tearing his skin and cracking his armor. Blood was dripping down his arms, and still, all he could do was laugh. He brought his head up, and looked at Brutus. "Heh, heh. Ahahaha! Brutus, do you honestly still think you can take on me? I would kill you. Just drop your power, and I'll let you live."

"Kale, if you honestly think I would let a maniacal bastard like yourself become king; you are hopeless." Brutus stared Kale square in the eye. He didn't drop the stare.

"Fine Brutus. Have it your way." Kale's hair faded to a golden hue, and his ki level jumped up; higher even than Brutus'. Kale's eyes were bright green, and he used them to stare down Brutus for a few short seconds. Kale then jumped forward, and was immediately mirrored by Brutus. Kale got the first hit, twisting Brutus around with a hit to the shoulder. Kale then brought his other arm forward, striking Brutus in the gut. He then opened the palm of his hand, and released a large purple wave of ki. It was shaped like a dragon.

The beam tore through Brutus, shooting blood out his stomach. Brutus fell to the ground. A puddle of blood formed around Brutus' body, and his hair faded to black as he returned to his base form. "The poor old fool had no chance."

"K-Kale, Frost will defeat you. He will..." Kale merely stood there, astonished the Brutus had any energy left.

"Anything else you'd like to say?" Kale asked.

"Y-yes. Fuck you!" Kale's body began to fade away at light speed, as he uttered one last sentence.

"Well Brutus; this is where I take my leave, goodbye." Kale disappeared from view, and Frost appeared just then. He did a frontflip, and landed where Kale had been. He saw Brutus lying there in a puddle of blood and rushed over. He took his hand and pressed it to Brutus' neck.

There was no pulse. Brutus was dead. Tear began to well up in Frost's eyes. "B-Brutus, my master. M-my, father; and Kale killed you! Why would he, you-you trained him. WHY!?" Frost's power shot up as his anger burst into view. His super saiyan powers were unleashed. His power continued to rise, it wouldn't stop. Kale had awakened a side of him, a side that shouldn't have been awakened. Frost knew he had to stop. He tried, his power was lowering.

"Y-yes, that's it, just a little lower," he mumbled. Frost lowered his power to it's normal capacity. He wouldn't hold back next time. Even he couldn't have taken on Kale and his army yet. Frost knew that Kale had, however felt his power. He knew he would have to go to Earth, both to protect it, and to help Soka(whom he still thought was alive) and the others train.

Now we head back to the others on Earth. With Soka Jager now dead, all of their heads have been hung low. Blade held a meeting, and told the others they would start training, as he knew that is what Soka would have wanted. Blade looked at Joshua, "Come on now, grab your sword and let's go." Joshua walked a few feet to some shelves, reaching to the top one he grabbed his sword, Dragon Fang.

Blade leapt out of the hideout to an open field, and drew his sword from it's sheath. Joshua firmly gripped Dragon Fang. Blade signaled for Josh to make the first move. He leapt off his right foot and slashed diagonally at Blade, who swiftly moved his sword to block. Blade pushed back Joshua.

"Josh! Clear your mind and focus! Use that sword to it's full potential! If you do we may be able to help." Joshua tried the same strategy this time, dashing forward, although this time, he jumped up, and swung downward with all his strength added to his momentum. Blade lifted his sword up and blocked, then brought his hilt down to chest level, still holding up against Josh. Sparks began to shoot as Josh and Blade rose their power, transferring ki to their swords.

"Josh! More power, don't hold back!" Joshua continued to give it everything he had, but after only a few short seconds, he was low on power, and Blade burst through his defenses, slicing the bottom of his forearm. Blade rushed over to Josh, and applied pressure to the cut. "Sorry Josh, but now I know I can't grow stronger fighting you. Come on, Clo will heal you up real fast." Blade and Joshua walked to the hideout, and jumped down to it.

"Clo, Josh needs your help," Blade exclaimed. Clo was surprised to see that Blade had once again hurt Josh badly. She took him and began the healing process. Clo looked back at Blade, and began to yell at him.

"God damn it Blade! How does this always happen!? I bet your going to hurt Zachariah next right?"

"Oh come on babe, you know I didn't do this on purpose."

"Clo, go easy on him, it wasn't that big of a cut, I'm fine." Joshua said. Korin walked into the room. He looked at Blade, then nodded his head at the exit. Blade knew what it meant, Korin was ready.

"Clo, myself and Korin will be outside, let's hope he's as strong as he says he is." Blade and Korin found themselves outside moments later, just staring at each other. Blade began to draw his sword from it's sheath, when Korin shook his head. "Your right, you don't have one, it wouldn't be a fair spar. Are you ready then?"

"Blade, I was born ready." Korin said arrogantly.

"Okay then, let's go already!"

"Nobody's stopping you Blade." Korin stood still, until Blade leapt forward at a great speed. Korin seemed to almost mirror Blade as he moved closer, ki pouring out of his body. Korin swung at Blade, and missed. Blade moved to Korin's left, and kicked him forward. Blade followed him, and although Korin's efforts were sincere, he just couldn't keep up with Blade's skill.

Blade was wiping the floor with Korin, left and right he was getting in hit after hit, and avoided all of Korin's attempts to retaliate. Blade appeared above Korin, and swung his arms down, sending Korin spiraling down to the Earth. Korin slammed into the ground, adding more scrapes and scratches to his already beat up and bloodied face.

However, as he lie there, his ki was not depleting. Korin's ki level was indeed increasing, both in size and strength. It was closing in to Blade's own ki level. It seemed that it would never stop. Korin's silver hair then began to change in hue to a light green color, as his power began to settle.

He was now in a very powerful form, almost as strong as the super saiyan. The form's real name had long since been forgotten, and is now simply called the false super saiyan(Giji).

Korin stood up, and regained his composure. Blade and Korin just stared each other down, and then began to charge their ki. The blunt strength of Blade's ki pushed his hair up and even began to crack the ground beneath him. It began to flow around him as electricity. Korin bent his legs at his knee's, and instantly the small particles around him began to flux with his ki, causing a sort of purple aura around him, flowing up and down.

"Okay Blade, let's finish this training now, no holding back from either of us!" Both Korin and Blade jumped forward to try and get in the first hit. Blade told Korin to try not to get killed while they went for each other. They both kicked, their feet stopping as they hit each other. They both realized at that moment that they wouldn't be able to fight normally, as their strength was equal.

Blade and Korin both leapt backwards, almost mirroring each other as they back flipped and landed firmly. Blade outstretched his arms, and his ki could be visibly seen curving around his arms into the palm of his hands. Korin meanwhile, had his arms behind his side, with his feet firmly planted on the ground. His ki continually shot out in all directions, fluxing wildly. Lightening began to flash and strike as they charged their attacks.

Korin thrust his arms forward, as Blade lifted his above his head then brought them down in front of him, firing a large, electrically charged wave of ki. Korin's attack was nothing but a blunt blast of power. It collided with Blade's wave, creating what many call a "beam struggle." The attacks were nearly dead even in power, both Korin and Blade overpowered the other at moments.

The two attacks continued to clash, neither one moving. The pressure of the two began to build more and more, until finally it exploded; in a massive fury of dust and electricity. Korin and Blade were both thrown by the explosion. The Earth below where the the beams connected was blown to bits. Many cracks also formed, stretching for distances greater than ten yards.

Clo and the others were outside moments after the dust cleared. Clo told Joshua and Zachariah to take Blade in to the rejuvenation chamber, as his injuries were less than that of Korin's. Clo began to heal him immediately, placing her hands on his chest. "Damn it Blade, why do you do this," she questioned as if Blade was really there. Clo drifted her hands over Korin's injuries, instantly closing them. She then brought her fists down on Korin's chest, transferring some of her ki to his life supply.

Zachariah exited the hideout at that time, and yelled to Clo, "Clo, hurry, it's Blade! He might not make it! Josh is performing CPR right now! I'll take him, you go!" Clo spaced out for about two seconds, just thinking about Blade. How she cared so much for him, and how she had just yelled at him moments before, that could be the last moment she would remember with him.

Once Clo came back to reality, she jumped forward, racing to beat death to Blade. She burst through the entrance. "Josh, move, now!" Clo pushed him aside and began desperately beating Blade in the chest, which, like with Korin, gave Blade's life supply enough ki to live off of. Blade was clinging to life. Clo continued trying to save him, then.....

....Blade began coughing up his own blood. It spurted on his clothing, a few drops landed on Clo's cheek. Blade smirked, and began to speak to Clo. "Hey baby, how'd I do?" Clo smacked his right cheek, then immediately gasped at her actions. Blade chuckled at her actions.

"Sorry Blade, I wasn't thinking." Clo picked up Blade, and, careful not to hurt him, took him to the only available rejuvenation chamber since Blade had broken the last one. As she approached them, Blade began to squirm around, trying not to get placed in the rejuvenation chamber.

"Clo- put me down- Korin needs this; not me. Clo, stop it; don't put me in there!" Blade continued squirming, when suddenly, Korin was in the hideout, being carried by someone else. Frost had him in his arms.

"Clo, put Blade down, and get the rejuvenation chamber to optimum settings for a near fatal wound to the stomach," Frost said.

"But Frosty, nobody has a wound like that-"

"Hiyahh!" Frost thrust his arm through Korin's body, while Clo immediately dropped Blade to the ground, and began to change the settings on the rejuvenation chamber. Frost began walking Korin, who, at this time, was bleeding from a possibly fatal attack. Frost placed Korin in the chamber as Clo finished the settings.

"Frosty! What the-fuck were you thinking?" Frost used his tail to hand him his bag on senzu beans, and fed one to Blade. He grabbed the bag again and wrapped his tail back around his waist. Blade finished swallowing the bean, and was instantly refreshed. He jumped up, and greeted Frost.

"Clo, I did that because Saiyan's naturally gain strength from a near fatal wound." Clo had remembered Frost giving Blade a senzu bean, and questioned him about that. "It's quite simple actually Clo. If I had given him that, he'd still get stronger, but a slow recovery will give him more power, because of the time he is in the rejuvenation chamber, as opposed to how quickly a senzu bean works."

"I see Frosty. Glad to have you here!" Clo gave him a hug, and Frost blushed as she held him tighter. "It's been so long Frosty, you should come down more often." Frost allowed Clo's hug to last a few more seconds, then took her arms off of his torso.

"Clo, I'm here for serious business. Kale is recruiting elite Saiyan's for a hostile takeover, and then he'll come to Earth to kill us all. Don't freight, I got two rank zero Saiyan's like Soka and Korin here with me. Azure and Alex."

Azure stepped in, with spiky blue and white hair, a black stealth suit, with an undershirt of white; along with blue gloves. Alex had brown hair, even more straight up than Azure's. He wore a simple blue-gray tank top. "Azure here has half Saiyan blood, while Alex has three quarters flowing through his veins. They both got the rank zero however, because they are also human. Oh yeah, Where's Soka? Everyone else is here," Frost asked.

"Soka's, he's; he's dead Frost. Soka is dead," Blade said.

"Oh," Frost replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Planet of the Heroes

Chapter Four: Planet of the Heroes

Soka's soul had drifted up from his body many days ago. He continued to float for a seemingly never ending amount of time. Finally, his body reappeared as he approached a strange planet. At first his body seemed to be transparent, but as he got closer he regained his matter. Soka was at last pulled to the planet's surface. He landed on his stomach, getting dirt in his face. Soka spread his arms out and pushed himself up, then lifted his head up, and stood.

Two feet off to his side was a fairly large brown sign. On it was the writing; "Planet of the Heroes-Population: 4." Soon thereafter it changed, and instead it's population read 5, instead of 4. Soka seemed puzzled about this, he however, walked forward. Off in the distance a very large building could be seen. Soka could feel the ki levels off in that distance. They were very great, one even stronger than Frost.

Soka continued forward, then realized that walking would take far too long. He jumped up and shot forward with a burst of ki. He would barely be seen by even the greatest athletes on Earth. When Soka was in closer proximity, the ki from the others was just puring out of them, pushing Soka back. He continued forward with every bit of strength he could muster up.

"Who are these people? This power, it's just so intense. I can feel that even this power is just the beginning." Soka fell down as he stumbled over a small rock. He got back up easily, and then the ki stopped pushing against him. Almost instantaneously there were four figures in front of him. They all took their turn to introduce themselves.

"Hello Soka, welcome. I am Phiseus, my last name has long since been forgotten. I hope to train with you soon." Phiseus, the man who had just spoke was obviously the leader of the pack; the one that Soka could feel when he first arrived. He was a fairly tall man, taller than Soka; he wasn't too bulky, but his strength exceeded even Frost's. His hair was long, a very slight shade of blue over brown. He wore a simple gi, with weighted clothing which could be taken off.

The next one to step up was a woman, not too tall. Her ki was less than the others, although she could easily kick Soka's ass. Her hair was fairly lengthy, and light brown in color down to her shoulder blades. Her ear was exposed, splitting her hair down over her shoulder. She was wearing a purple and orange jacket over a dark blue tank top. She smiled, then looked at Soka, "hello, I'm Karen, glad to meet you Soka. I think we're going to be good friends!"

The man with blue skin then stepped up to him. "Soka, I'm Yurt; don't try to out run me, not even Phiseus here can do that. I'll be giving you some training later on." Yurt was a Namekian, although he was underdeveloped as an egg. A Saiyan on Namek had found him, and broken open his shell, not allowing him enough to develop fully. All Yurt has is his speed, he's not a great fighter nor is he a magician like other nameks are; however his speed is so great he can escape anyone, or easily punch more than five times a second.

Finally the last of them stepped forward, a very big man. He looked as if he could easily compact a car with his bare hands. He had blond hair, mid length, hanging just below his ears. His eyes were of the purest brown and he had on a torn jacket and jeans. He held out his hand to Soka, and as Soka grabbed it, began to speak. "The name's Hylik kid. You remember it, if you ever need some help, I'm right here."

Soka let go of Hylik's hand, then looked around at them all, and behind them at their palace looking building. "Wow guys, I really don't know what to say. What is this place, and why did I come here when I died? It's nice to meet you all by the way.

Hylik, Yurt, and Karen all left Soka's side and returned to their "palace." Phiseus looked at Soka, then began to speak. "Soka, I will tell you more about why you are here later on. First, however, you must come with me and learn from us. Today, we would like to let loose what hidden power you still have." Phiseus walked Soka over to the building, where the others were getting ready to train. Yurt had fifty pound weights on his arm's and leg's, his boots weighed seventy-five pounds each. Yurt also had a weighted vest underneath his training gi which weighed exactly one hundred pounds. Soka was amazed at how much extra weight Yurt could fight with, he obviously must have been telling the truth about being faster than Phiseus. "Soka, don't even try to train with Yurt unless he has these weights on. Even with them on he is incredibly fast, in fact; I myself am able to just barely match his speed. Unless of course, I don't hold back in my base form."

Soka looked puzzled at the mention of a "base form," he turned his head sideways like a dog does, and asked Phiseus what he meant. "You see Soka," Phiseus began, "you are in your base form at the moment. If you push yourself beyond your normal restraints, like so!" Phiseus' aura burst in a ray of blue and gold swirling around him. His hair faded from black into a golden color. The strands that made it seemed to sharpen in long spiked strands. "This is the super saiyan form. Have you not heard of it before?"

"It's not that I haven't heard of it, I just haven't heard of the base form. It is usually referred to as normal."

"Ahhh. I see what you mean. There is also another form, one in between the base and super saiyan forms. It is called the false super saiyan. It is obtained when on is not powerful enough to overload themselves with their power, but still have the saiyan urge to become more powerful for some reason. Whether it be out of anger, shame, or even just because their pride is overwhelming. Soka, I can not tell you why, but you must believe me when I tell you that you need to train with each one of us individually, and also by yourself. Each one of us has a special lesson to teach you that we have learned and mastered by ourselves. You first will train with Yurt, because he, for some reason, really wants to train with you." Soka looked at Yurt, with his total of four hundred-fifty extra pounds of weight. For the first time in his life he was actually anxious to fight, ready to test his skills against someone who was much stronger than himself, rather than say that he doesn't fight, unless absolutely necessary.

Yurt looked awfully excited as well, he smiled at Soka, confidently, almost as if he knew something. "So Soka, are you ready to train with me? The fastest being the universe has ever seen?" Soka seemed calm, arrogant, and eager about the fight as he smiled back, and held back a slight chuckle. In his eyes Yurt could see a fiery pride, something that all Saiyan's have, even Soka.

"All right Yurt, I don't know how or why, but for the first time in my life, I am actually excited to fight. So before this recent excitement fades away from me, let's get it started! Ha!" Soka slashed the air in front of Yurt with his right hand, playing around of course. Soka back flipped a couple times and landed on his feet, slightly sliding on the ground.

"Soka, you really do have guts, I am proud to just be training you today." Yurt burst forward with a rapid kick to the ground, instantly knocking Soka over, with just a very slight tap. Soka turned around, to see Yurt nearly one hundred meters away.

"Holy crap Yurt. I knew you had to be fast, but wow, I never expected that fast."

"Well Soka, my speed is my strength."

"I suppose you're right Yurt," Soka said. "I'll keep that in mind now, let's try this again!" Soka's words had nothing but the purest, passionate pride in them. Yurt looked at Soka and smirked, thinking to himself, 'Wow, this kid is really amazing, I can't help but to let loose, and have some fun while I'm around him. He must have sparked something in myself hat's rarely ever seen anymore as well.' Yurt snapped back to reality, where Soka's fist was headed straight for his face. Yurt ducked down, avoiding Soka's attack easily. Then, in less than a second, Soka was flying through the air as Yurts knee pushed him up. Soka twirled for a second, then landed on the ground, back first.

"Yowch, that hurt a tiny bit," Soka commented. Yurt was slightly confused, he wondered how his attack, at such speeds, and causing him to fall to the ground on his back. He wondered for just a second, then realized he as probably holding back. "Yurt, take off your weighted clothing! I want to fight you at full speed!" Soka's pride was getting to him more and more each second, even enough to make him want to fight Yurt full power. Yurt looked at Phiseus for guidance.

"Go ahead Yurt, if the kid wants it, the kid 'ill get it." With Phiseus' approval Yurt removed his boots, his arm and leg pads, and his weighted vest, leaving only the weigh of his body, and his gi. Instantly Yurt was at Soka's side, grabbing him around his shoulders. He squeezed tighter and tighter, until Soka began to run out of breath. Yurt let him go, and Soka fell to his knees. After he caught his breath he stood up, and with knowledge of Yurts actual speed, he tried a new technique. He lifted his arms up, as his ki flowed through his body up and around his arms. It circled Soka's arms, creating quite a display of power. He brought his arms down, and a decent sized ki circle formed around him, Yurt dashed to get in through it, however, was slightly injured by it, and tripped, falling on top of Soka.

"Woah!" Phiseus exclaimed, "Soka found a way to foil Yurts speed, how did he come up with that?" Phiseus was really amazed with Soka, finding a way to counter an opponent whose speed exceeded his own more than ten-fold. Yurt instantly was twenty meters away from Soka, thinking the same thoughts Phiseus was. Soka was exhausted after using so much ki for his attack. Soka lay on the ground for a second, when suddenly, the small aura around the planet began to form around him. Soon thereafter he felt rejuvenated like never before. Soka got up, and walked to Yurt, not wanting to fight, but for another reason.

"Yurt, thank you for this training, I can see what you wanted me to learn here, but know I must ask; would you mind showing me some ways to improve my own speed?" Yurt was amazed, just a minute before Soka had brutally defended himself, and now he was thanking him, and asking for help to improve his speed.

"Soka, come with me and I'll show you how." Yurt walked inside the building, and took Soka to a room, it had a cot and a closet, and some weighted clothing. In the center of the room was a white rug. The light salmon colored aura was present seeping up through the floorboards. This is your room Soka, an I would like to give you these." Yurt held out the weighted clothing that was in the room. "I figured you'd want to increase your own speed, so I got out my very first set of weighted clothing for you. These arm and leg pads weight ten pounds, the boots each weight another fifteen, and this vest weighs twenty pounds. You can put on any combination of these, and work your way up to the higher weights. Basically, you just wear them whenever you train, or even just while you walk to keep yourself in shape.

"Thanks Yurt, I really appreciate all this, especially this weighted clothing, I'll keep it safe and sound."

"No problem Soka, but now you need to get back outside and train with Hylik. We figured after seeing my speed, you'd like to train against him." Soka nodded and grabbed the weighted vest. He put it on under his Saiyan armor on his way out. He could feel the twenty extra pounds pulling down on him. He arrived outside and saw Hylik standing approximately ten meters in front of him. He was a very big man, and Soka especially noticed that when he saw him stand next to Phiseus.

"All right Soka, I'm the power hitter of this group, so good luck getting through my attack. Heh, even if you do, I'm so bulky my endurance is great! Have fun this time!"

Soka smirked at Hylik, then slightly chuckled. He revved up his power, higher than it had ever been before. "Hylik, I'm glad to be here. Now that Korin and everyone else is away, I don't feel scared to show my true power off." The ground beneath Soka began to crack, as small rocks were shooting out below his feet. His veins began to "pop" out of his arms, and one could be seen on his forehead.

Soka's ki level was over one hundred thousand, as he began to calm down, and stop his excitement to be serious. "Wow, very very impressive Soka! Really, I never expected you to be able to push yourself that far!" Soka bent his legs down, and motioned with his left arm for Hylik to start things off. Hylik began to run at Soka, pulling back his right arm. Soka stood still, then fired a small ki bomb at Hylik's chest as he closed in. It exploded on contact, shrouding Hylik in smoke for just a second.

The smoke quickly split apart as Hylik was seen above Soka's head, plummeting down with his hands held together over his head. He was directly above Soka when he brought down his hands, which Soka barely had time to defend himself against. Soka still fell to the ground, shouting for a moment in pain. He muttered to himself, "Even now I'm holding back, I can still feel more power within my body."

Hylik held out a hand to help Soka up, although Soka neglected it, and instead kicked Hylik in the gut, pushing him back an inch. "Damn! He barely moved from that!" Hylik chuckled at Soka's miniscule attack.

"I already told you Soka, even if you manage avoiding my massive attacks, your's won't do much!" Soka again tried, punching Hylik square in the cheek. He didn't even twitch. Hylik was seeming more and more invincible by the second. Hylik swatted Soka away, and as he landed he rolled, and more than his body was hurt. Inside he could feel something stirring. He stood up, and for a second, felt bad for what might happen to Hylik next.

Soka's ki began to swirl around him in a bright green aura, it grew larger still, quickly engulfing his whole body. His ki level quickly shot up, beyond even what Soka had imagined. His aura faded down, as his hair could be seen. It was now green, the same color as his ki was. Soka's ki level was measured at two hundred five thousand.

Soka lifted his right arm in the air, as ki could be seen swirling in it, from everything around him a little was gathered, although most of it came from Soka. He threw the ball at Hylik, hitting him in his left shoulder. For once an attack actually damaged Hylik. Blood was seen on his shoulder, as well as his clothing being slightly torn around the shoulder area. "Damn, my one weakness," Hylik muttered under his breath. Soka meanwhile was excited he finally got in a good hit.

"So Hylik, what was it about your defense you were saying again? I won't get through it? I think I have." Soka began firing more ki bombs all around Hylik. Hylik started to jump left and right, avoiding the majority of the bombs. After a few more hit him, he had had enough. Hylik's aura shot out instantly, rocks being flung in every direction. He charged forward for one final blow, and punched down Soka by hitting his left shoulder.

Soka was struck down. Hard. He lay there for a good half a minute before Hylik held out his hand to Soka. Soka reached up and grabbed his hand, and was helped up by Hylik. They both stood there, and then Hylik began to chuckle, then they both burst into laughter; for no apparent reason what so ever. Hylik then pushed Soka on the ground, and looked him straight in the eye. "Don't ever drop your guard kid." Hylik started to walk away, when Soka jumped up and punched at him. Hylik swung his arm backwards and thwarted Soka's plan. "Not even a chance Soka."

Phiseus walked over to Soka and helped him up. "Don't mind Hylik, he wasn't expecting you to learn that fast. Now for the real question, do you know what he taught you?"

"Yes, it's quite simple actually. Everything has a weakness. Persistence is key to finding out their weakness or weaknesses."

"Damn. You're a smart kid you know that?"

"Yes," Soka replied like a smart ass. Soka watched as Hylik left the area, slowly fading away as he entered the building. "Is there anything else we are going to do today Phiseus?"

"No, not today. Just rest up or train or whatever you want. I'll be in the main room if you need me." Soka nodded his head, showing Phiseus that he had heard him. Soka walked into his room, and took off his weighted vest. He lay down on his cot, and took a small nap. He woke up ready to go, and got on his weighted clothing, all of it. One hundred pounds of extra weight made his body feel much heavier than before, so much he could feel his ki being slightly suppressed.

Soka walked outside, and found a nice area to train. He stood there for a few moments, then began to warm-up by jogging.

Soka had finished his warm up fairly quickly, and began to get pumped up. He was really feeling the extra weight pulling him down now. Soka first began to gather his power, not holding back anything. His ki level reached thirty five thousand just before shooting to two hundred five thousand. Soka knew he could push himself more than that, and knew he would need to for the fate of New Vegeta. He continued gathering any extra ki he could, letting it all loose. A bright green aura completely shrouded his body. He finally calmed down and his ki level settled at two hundred twenty thousand.

"Now, for some serious business." Soka sat down, and began to plot, quickly standing back up with a brand new idea. He held out one arm, and almost a liquid ki appeared. It slushed out of his hand onto the ground, and began to take form. The ki turned into a small ball, with a mouth and eyes. It began to attack Soka, who instantly retaliated, blowing the tiny thing into bits.

"So this thing needs to act and think like me. It also needs to be able to be reabsorbed by myself at any moment, in case I get low on ki." Another idea popped into Soka's brilliant mind. He again formed the ball of liquid ki, but before it could form, he used his fingernail to cut open his finger, and drip a single drop of blood on it. The ball began to bulge and squirm around, slowly forming the outline of Soka's body. It was almost an exact copy, with a few slight 's armor was very thin, and he had no head or wrist bands.

Still, Soka could feel that their brains were one, and that he could, without straining his mind, control the clone as easily as his own arm. This clone wasn't a free way out though, Soka could feel the his own ki had been cut down for the clone's ki. Still, with enough practice, he knew he could use it to his advantage. For now though, it was time to get serious and train. The clone had almost as much ki as Soka, but without the weighted clothing.

Soka focused on his own attacks, and began to beat down the clone, who was defenseless. He realized that he needed to also focus on countering his own attacks, and finding his weaknesses. Soka took a deep breath then punched forward at the clone, who easily avoided the slow attack, and retaliated with a kick. Soka blocked it, but was quickly kicked from his clone's other leg. Soka fired a ki bomb at the clone, only to again get outsmarted by himself. The clone jumped up, then brought his arms down on Soka's head.

Soka blacked out from the attack. His clone almost instantaneously dissipated into nothingness, followed by his hair color changing as he returned to his base form. Hours later Phiseus and the others awoke from their peaceful sleep. Phiseus rushed out to Soka's aid after seeing that he was not in his room.

"Damn. What was this kid doing?" Phiseus picked him up and slapped his cheeks, turning his face from side to side until he woke up. Soka's arm immediately swung, still thinking it was his clone. Phiseus was stunned. He dropped Soka on the ground. "What's wrong with you Soka? What the hell happened?"

"Training happened."

"Gee Soka, thanks for the descriptive images." Soka chuckled at Phiseus, then told him what had happened. Phiseus laughed for a moment or two, than began to speak to Soka. "Listen kid, it may seem easy, but it's not at all. Believe me I know. It takes a lot of work and practice to get one just right. Things are not always what they seem, believe me, I know that too."

"So what am I going to do today Phiseus?Am I training with you?" Phiseus thought for a second how to word his thoughts.

"Yes and no. You need to get out of here, down on Earth, thing's are about to go to crap. I can feel the evil within a being down there. Today though, I just want you to go a talk to Karen, she's in her room."

"Just, talk?"

"Yes, just talk." Soka seemed puzzled, but walked toward Karen's room. He found it, and knocked on the door. Karen came to the door.

"Just a second, I'm not dressed yet!" Soka waited for her.

"What is taking her so long," Soka asked himself. Karen came to the door a few moments after Soka finished talking to himself.

"Sorry, I get dressed slowly, longtime habit of mine."

Karen looked absolutely amazing. She was wearing an orange zipper jacker over a dark purple tank-top. She had on a regular old pair of blue pants, and simple sneakers. Her hair was slightly curled up at the bottom of it's length(which was down to her shoulder blades). Soka looked at her eyes, and couldn't even say how beautiful she looked. Karen's big bright green eyes mesmerized him instantly. Karen began to blush, and then just walked into her room, leaving her door open and sat down on her bed. Soka snapped back to reality suddenly, and shook his head.

Karen slightly chuckled, then asked Soka if he was going to stand there all day and look like a fool, or if he was going to come in and talk to her. He replied by simply walking in the room. "Do you, want the uh- door shut?"

"Sure, go ahead," Karen replied cheerfully. Soka shut the door quietly behind him, and sat down in a chair that faced where Karen was sitting. He looked her in the eyes, and asked what they were going to talk about. "Different stuff," she said.

"Since you seem to be a bit less than chatty, I'll start the conversation. How has your time been so far?" Soka seemed confused, and Karen could tell he was. "Your time here Soka, with all of us." Soka thought for just a moment.

"It's been great." That wasn't the answer Karen was looking for, but she took it still. Soka hadn't taken his eyes off of Karen the entire time they had been there. Karen felt a tad bit awkward after a few moments, and to conclude the feeling, she asked another question.

"What about your friends down on Earth, they are all training nearly non-stop, awaiting your return."

"What do you mean by awaiting my return?" Karen was dumbfounded for a second, considering one moment Soka was completely infatuated, yet the next he asked a completely intelligent question. She wondered what was up with him.

"Nothing was meant to be implied." Soka continued to sit, doing nothing but staying infatuated with Karen. It made Karen feel awkward as it had before. They stayed like this for five minutes before anything was said again. "What are you looking at?"

"You," Soka replied. Karen blushed, then sighed and laid down on her bed. "Karen, I'm sorry, it's just, something about you. It just- I don't know."

"Don't worry about it Soka, I understand." Karen would never tell Soka, but from the moment he stepped onto the planet, everyone felt a wave of joy come over them. Karen especially felt something. She, as Soka, could not describe it.

"Karen, you're beautiful, don't let anyone tell you you're not." Soka got up, flashed a smile, and walked out of the room to Phiseus. Phiseus explained to him that he had miscalculated how long it would be before he had to return to the world of the living. Soka would have to leave as soon as possible.

"Soka, I had hoped that you'd become a super saiyan before you had to return to Earth. I'm sorry I couldn't get to training you. How'd things go with Karen?"

"They went, okay I suppose. I really don't know. I thought she felt awkward so I left, and here we are now."

"I see. Hylik will show you how to leave and be revived."

"Wait Phiseus, one more thing." Phiseus turned around, as Soka began to gather every bit of ki he could. His hair quickly shifted hues from gray to green. His ki level reached greater than two hundred fifty thousand, when suddenly, in a quick burst of blunt force, a shockwave was emitted from Soka's body as his ki level was higher than four hundred twenty thousand. Soka's hair was blue in color, and a few large strands of his hair stuck up. "How was that?" Soka's ki level then fell due to his lack of available ki.

"Not too bad kid, now, get going." Soka went to Hylik and Yurt, who told him about the planet's healing properties.

"If you can puncture the surface of the planet and penetrate it deep enough, the true healing powers of the planet will be so blunt for a moment, than before the planet heals itself, you will be revived. Oh, here's a shirt to you, from me." Hylik tossed a purple jacket to Soka, who placed it in his armor, then proceeded to shoot a ki wave down into the planet. It cracked the surface easily, but as it went deeper, it became harder to continue.

Soka persisted with his attack, and eventually was able to go down far enough. He stepped over the hole and waved goodbye to everyone. Karen suddenly came out of the building, and tossed a small item to him, while she waved goodbye as well.


	5. Chapter 5: The Barin Invasion & More

Chapter Five: The Barin Invasion; Kuro's Appearance and Soka's Revival

Back on the planet of which we know as Earth, Frost had just appeared, and had been introduced to Korin and Josh.

"Korin, I know this must hurt you even more than the others, after all, I know how close you and Soka were. Come outside with me, I want to talk to you." Korin followed Frost outside of the hideout, and they began to talk. "Korin, listen, you need to get stronger, somehow I feel as if something bad is going to happen to this planet. Without Soka, it's just me and you here."

"But Frost, you're a super saiyan. There's no way you couldn't defend this planet on your own."

"Yes Korin, that I am. Even so, I can't defend this planet my self. I also need to help defend our own planet from the clutches of Kale." Korin nodded, showing Frost that he understood. Korin then flashed his aura, increasing his ki level to forty five thousand. Frost chuckled, then flexed his muscles, causing his aura to spark. Frost's ki level was eighty thousand.

"Damn Frost, I'm really gonna have to push myself huh?"

"Yes, yes you will. I'm glad you understood what I was trying to say, now let's do this already." Korin's aura fluxed wildly, followed by a sharp increase in his ki level. Korin still was slightly weaker in power than Frost was. Frost jumped back and shot a small ki ball at Korin, who kicked it away from his body. He chuckled at Frost's attempt to hurt him.

Frost smirked as the ki ball came back from behind Korin, striking him in the back. Korin flinched slightly, then looked back at Frost. He burst forward in a quick burst of speed, followed by Frost punching him in the gut.

"Korin, your strength is great enough to easily kill me, however, your experience and timing is so far off you won't be able to do anything to me. Try to time your hits, and your guards as well." Korin threw his right arm forward, then immediately afterward kicked at Frost with his left leg. Frost jumped up, causing Korin to punch his own leg, and fall to the ground.

Frost laughed at Korin's attempts to fight him. "Don't feel too bad Korin, after all I am just an old man." Frost was trying to get Korin angry, trying to make him mess up. It was working, Korin began to gather every morsel of ki he could possibly obtain. His hair faded to green, followed by his ki level increasing to one hundred fifty thousand. "Nice Korin, you're able to become a false super saiyan." Frost began to laugh at his own joke, then got serious again and fired a large ki wave at Korin, as if it took no power from him.

Korin reacted quickly, shooting up a wave of ki at Frost's gigantic attack. Korin tried to keep his attack compressed, hoping it would rip through the center of Frost's technique. "Nice technique Korin, bad execution!" Frost's beam almost instantaneously became the size of his palm. The wave tore through Korin's, and almost pierced him, although luckily Frost had good aim and missed him. "Take a break Korin, I'll teach you more tomorrow, too much has happened today, you've probably got a lot on your mind."

"Thanks Frost, I will." Korin entered the hideout, and laid down on a bed.

Frost checked to make sure nobody was around, then began to communicate through a small transmitter he had in his saiyan armor. "King Hara, attack Earth in approximately forty minutes Earth time."

"Yes sir Mister Haisu."

Meanwhile, on planet Barinia, not too far past planet Vegeta, King Hara was ordering his men to get ready.

They got suited up in their usual armor, which was specially made by saiyan's. It was a generic, but very hard, saiyan armor suit, with a helmet. The elite Barinians had white armor with a small spike on their helmet. The Barinian ships were loaded up, twenty Barinians per ship, with an elite leader for each pack. Five ships were sent as the human race was expected to be very weak, Frost also knew Soka was the only one who would even be able to stand a chance against the Barinian's on Earth.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Frost was heading to his ship. He set the coordinates for New Vegeta, then entered the hideout.

"Blade, Clo, listen to me. New Vegeta is being bombarded by Kale and his men, I have to go and defend the place, sorry to pop in and out like this, tell Korin to continue training for me, bye." Just as suddenly as he had arrived, Frost was out of the hideout, and back on his way to New Vegeta, the Barin soldiers grew closer with every second, but that was just the beginning, something much more evil was stirring within the bowels of hell. Something that would make the Barinians look like little kitties.

Shortly after Frost's leaving, the others fell asleep. A half hour passed, and then they awoke to the sound of people smashing the ground around their hideout. Blade was the first to awake, followed by Korin and Clo, who woke up the others. They all rushed outside to see what was happening. The Sun's rays were slightly still around, shining down on the Barinians. Then, without warning, they all grew in size, and grew manes.

"Oh shit. Clo, Josh, Zachariah. Get the fuck out of here, right now! I'm not even joking, get the fuck out now!" Clo could tell Blade was serious, and grabbed Josh and Zachariah, rushing off the scene. "Korin, do you know what these are?"

"Yes Blade, they're Barinians. By my calculations we have about fifteen minutes before the sun goes down. Good luck buddy." They both nodded at each other and powered up. Korin reached his false super saiyan status, with a maximum of one hundred eighty five thousand ki, while Blade lingered behind at one hundred forty thousand ki. "Blade, they are still transforming, now's our chance, we need to take out the elite if we are going to have any chance of winning this thing."

"You're right Korin, you get the two over there, I'll get these three, take out any smaller Barin soldiers you run into as well! Let's do this thing!" Korin dashed to the left, firing several ki bombs at Barinian's heads. he found his first elite. He had white fur on his mane, and a much higher ki level. Korin felt bad for having to kill him, but it was necessary. He lifted his right arm, and fired an obscenely large ki blast at the Barinian's head, decapitating him. Meanwhile Blade was on the other side, literally tearing through the crowds of Barinians with his sword. Left and right bodies were bloodied on the ground. Blade had also killed two elite soldiers already.

"Damn," Korin muttered to himself. He charged up two large ki blasts in his hand's, then shot two large ki waves outwards, tearing through many Barinians as he approached his second elite. Finally the Barinians had finished transforming. Out of the one hundred soldiers sent, ten remained, one of which was an elite. "Damn it, I only injured that one!" Korin roared at himself.

"Korin, relax, I can take care of the small ones, just worry about the elite, okay?"

"Alright Blade, now let's finish this!" Korin exclaimed. Blade tore through five of the Barinians, only receiving small cuts from their mighty claws. The other five however, began to turn around the events. Korin was tempted to help Blade, but after seeing what he could do, Korin knew he could handle them, and focused on the elite, who was charging at him. The elite jumped up off his powerful hind legs, and slashed at Korin, greatly injuring his left arm, close to his shoulder.

Korin however, charged up an insane amount of ki in his right hand from his adrenaline flowing so quickly through his vein's. He shot the Barinian with the attack, which carved a hole in it's stomach. The Barinian, although injured, continued to violently attack Korin, trying to take him out. In a desperate attempt he tackled Korin down, who then threw the Barinian off his body. Blade however, was still getting beat down by three of the Barinians, the other two lay dead on the ground.

Suddenly, Blade was chucked to the side, blood flying off his body. Korin quickly reacted, attacking the three Barinians with the most powerful attack he had. Meanwhile, another Barin ship landed, this time containing seven more elite. "Shit! What the fuck is happening, Frost was right! Where is Soka when you need him!" Clo, who was fairly far away, suddenly got a gut feeling that Blade had been injured, and continued back, to heal him. When she arrived, she saw Korin trying to fight off the other seven Barinians, one of them fell, followed by another, and then the others transformation's were finished. Korin began to get thrown around every which way, as Clo healed Blade, Korin finally fell down for the last time.

Blade however, was healed fully, and rushed into battle, throwing Korin's limp body to Clo, who healed him quickly. Korin's wounds were worse than Blades had been, and as such would take Clo longer to heal him. Blade was able to injure on of the Barinians, although was then thrown ten meters away, and Clo couldn't heal Korin fast enough. "Damn, I can't fight these guys, if Blade can't, how can I? I'll just have to give it my all."

Then Josh and Zachariah showed up on the scene, and powered up to their maximum. Although not much, they tried, using their weapons and abilities to their advantage. They were quickly thrown to the side where Blade was as well. Clo was scared, they would all surely die soon. Suddenly though, a magnificent power was felt by Clo, easily greater than Blade's and Korin's. The power almost instantly was twice as great as it had been. Clo looked in the direction of the great power, and saw a figure with blue hair.

She feared it was the same person who had attacked before. Then, the person was instantly by Clo's side, giving her it's own ki to help heal Korin and the others. "Clo, heal them all quickly. I'll take care of these damn Barinians."

It was Soka, he was in his super saiyan state, with a ki level of three hundred twenty thousand. He jumped forward at the Barin soldiers, ki raveling around his arms, almost like swords, and tore through the rest of the Barinians, leaving only one left. His name was Brahm, he wore yellow armor, and as such he must have some sort of a greater status, which was why Soka had left him.

"You," Soka pointed at Brahm, "why do you have yellow armor, and why the fuck are you attacking my friends?" Clo had healed everyone except Blade, who had insisted the others be healed before himself. She rushed to his aid, quickly healing him, when she ran out of ki. "One second please," Soka held up his pointer finger at Brahm, then reached with his left hand out to Clo, transferring fifteen thousand ki to her. "Clo, that should be enough to heal him, let me know if you need more!"

Soka turned his head back to Brahm, and motioned for him to tell him everything he knew. Brahm told Soka that he was an information gatherer, meant to gather information on how strong the so called "X-Warriors" were. Brahm also said he was supposed to report back to King Hara. Brahm however, did not know who hired them to attack. "So, you're an information gatherer, yet, you couldn't gather the information on who hired you. That honestly makes no sense to me. Although, I won't kill you for it, I'm too nice to do so. I hate fighting, so go back to planet Barinia, and tell King Hara that the Albino Saiyan said to come back with a thousand elite if he wants to even have a chance to injure me. I'm sure you can do that much correct mister, your name please."

"It's Brahm, and yes, I'll be sure to tell him that, mister The Albino Saiyan." Brahm nodded at Soka as he left the scene to his ship.

"You have a nice day now Brahm!" Soka rushed to the aid of his friends, Korin, Josh and Zachariah were doing just fine, although Blade was injured very badly, due mostly to his loss of blood for being a good guy. "Clo, move aside, I think I know how I can heal him, I'll explain later." Clo, although skeptical at first, moved aside as Soka requested, after all, he tore through ten elite Barinians by himself, whereas Korin and Blade together couldn't do much of anything to them.

Soka lifted his arms in the air, as a light salmon aura surrounded them, twisting up to his palms, where they formed around his fists and sparked in all directions. Soka dropped his fists down to Blade's chest, as Clo shrieked, and punched Soka's arm, thinking Soka would kill him. The aura that surrounded Soka's arms and fists sparked up and around his body. It also raveled around Blade's body, soaking into his skin, and repairing his wounds quickly.

Blade, although unconscious, was perfectly fine. Clo stood up after realizing that Soka had actually healed Blade. Soka stood up as well. "Clo, he's going to be just fine, you did good holding up the fort, for that I thank you. I also must apologize for not getting here sooner." Clo began to cry, tears falling down her face. She hugged Soka, her arms around his neck. Soka returned the hug, holding Clo around her waist.

"S-Soka, thank you- you saved Blade. I-I love him so much, I; I don't know how to repay you for this, I'm j-just so happy-" Clo burst into more tears and rested her head on Soka's left shoulder.

"It'll all be okay Clo, just forget everything that happened, we're all going to be just fine." Despite Soka's words, Clo continued crying on Soka's shoulder, and Soka continued comforting her, after all, everyone else was unconscious.

A few days later, on the planet Barin, Brahm confronts King Hara with the news of what had happened on Earth.

"King Hara, I am here to report our mission to defeat the group on Earth known as "The X-Warriors." Brahm was on his knees bowing respectfully to King Hara. Half a minute later, after pondering his thoughts, King Hara began to speak.

"Okay Brahm, tell me of the mission."

"King Hara, our mission was failed-"

"WHAT!?"

"T-the mission was failed your honor."

"Brahm-"

"Wait, your honor. I was also given a message to pass onto yourself. The Albino Saiyan said to come back to Earth, with one thousand elite if you hope to even injure him." A smile grew on King Hara's face, as his thoughts flew through his mind.

"I see Brahm, leave here now, and let me think over our next step." Brahm left King Hara's throne room, leaving him alone. "Frost, are you there, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can here you. How did the mission go?"

"It would appear our friend, The Albino Saiyan, was very underestimated."

"Wait, what? He should've been dead."

"Apparently it was not so; and for another thing, he said I would need one thousand elite to even injure him. Is that true?"

"No, even if he had been training the entire time I though he was dead, it wouldn't take more than ten to kill him."

"Fine then, would you like me to send more elite, all I need is the armor to be provided."

"Yes, your shipment should arrive tomorrow, how many sets do you need?"

"One thousand Frost."

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Soka and the others had finished recovering from the brutal fight they had all participated in. They were all gathered around a massive campfire, as Soka was telling them about his training.

"Okay, you guys had questions?"

"Yes Soka, of course we did. How did you get so strong?" Korin asked, intrigued that Soka's ki was incredibly high compared to everyone else.

"I trained in the afterlife. On a planet of the heroes. Four others were there, and I had some great times there, despite the short time I spent. They taught me some really great ways to train, and Hylik gave me this jacket." Soka held out his purple jacket that Hylik had given him. He then took off his Saiyan armor, and put on the jacket.

"How's it look?" Soka stood up for everyone to see him, and turned around a couple times.

"It looks great Soka, purple really suits you, the combination of red; a great fire passion; and blue, a calm serenity. It really matches with you," Clo explained. Soka then sat down again, ready to take a rest.

"It fits great too, although I think my pants are fairly totaled. Blade, if you don't mind, I'd like a pair like yours. To symbolize my training under you; if you still intend to teach me."

"Of course Soka, tomorrow we'll resume, or I guess start, our training." They all went inside the hideout, after putting out the fire. They slept in quite later than usual. Soka was the first to rise, he watched the others sleep for an hour and a half. He woke up Blade before the others, and they went outside shortly after the others awoke.

Blade tossed Soka a small sword made of iron. He caught it, and looked at Blade curiously. "Soka, your fighting skills and power surpass even mine I'm sure. However when it comes to fighting with swords, nobody comes close to my skill. Even Krash couldn't, I was holding back drastically in that fight, before I put away my sword anyway."

"Okay then Blade. Why don't you cut to the chase and start teaching me, also, wait until I get my armor on, I wouldn't want to ruin this nice jacket of mine."

"No Soka, just take the jacket off. Your skin needs to toughen up, and being cut by a sword will help build your endurance as well." Soka slipped his jacket off one arm at a time, then threw it to the side. He grabbed the iron sword with his right hand, then pointed the tip of it at Blade.

"Alright Blade, let's get it started, HA!" Soka jumped forward with the sword in his hand, and swung at Blade's right shoulder. Blade easily blocked the slash, and returned it at Soka, cutting his left pectoral. He landed on the ground, took a breath, and was disappointed in himself for getting cut so easily. "Okay Blade, I deeply underestimated your abilities. Let's try this again."

Soka this time jumped back, away from Blade. He then shifted his ki to the palm of his hand, and around the sword. Soka then slashed diagonally in the direction of Blade, sending forth a great wave of ki in the shape of a crescent moon. Blade was flabbergasted and couldn't move, and in turn was struck head on from the attack. It gashed his upper torso easily. Soka quickly went to him, and began to heal Blade's injuries.

"Damn it Blade, I thought you'd be stronger than this."

"Soka, I am. I just couldn't believe you already knew how to do that."

"I didn't, I was just experimenting." Soka finished healing Blade, and they returned to the hideout. Blade presented Soka with a new pair of pants, and then drew his blood sword. "Blade, what are you doing, surely you don't want to fight in here do you?"

"No Soka. When a student of mine learns how to use their ki through their sword, they graduate my sword training academy, and get their own unique sword. Zachariah just recently graduated, which is why he has a unique sword." Zachariah held up his sword, which, coincidentally, happened to be just a stick.

Blade tapped Soka's shoulder with his blood sword, and Soka's iron sword began to change. It's hilt was purple and orange, much like his saiyan armor, and the blade, why there was none. Soka channeled some ki into the hilt of his sword, and the top center of it sparked and shot out a green blade. It was made of Soka's own ki. Soka tried manipulating the sword to other forms, and he could do so successfully, he made it wriggle back and forth.

"Wow, haha. This is great!" Soka exclaimed. Blade then realized he had forgotten something. When Frost had first came he brought to rank zero saiyans, Azure and Alex. He had completely forgotten about the two when the Barin had invaded.

"Crap. Soka, I hate to ruin all this excitement, but before you came here, Frost brought two rank-"

"-I know Blade. Two rank zero saiyans, their names being Azure and Alex. I knew them growing up and saw them heading into town when I arrived, I figured you sent away because of the Barinians."

"I didn't."

"Then let's go find those escapees!"

Soka, Blade, Clo, and all the others headed into town. They looked for Azure and Alex for hours on end, but found nobody. Soka happened across a flyer on a wall as they searched one alley. He stopped and read it to himself.

_WEST CITY 26TH ANNUAL MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT  
ALL ENTRANTS WELCOME  
TWO DIVISIONS; ADULT(14 AND OLDER) AND CHILD(13 AND UNDER)  
100,000 ZENIE PRIZE_

"Hey, Blade, come back here!"

"What Soka, did you find them?"

"Did you know about this tournament?"

"Yeah, of course. There's one every year."

"You chose not to tell me this why?"

"I didn't think it would help. I thought all rank zero saiyans were like you, and didn't want to fight."

"No Blade, they are still saiyan."

"Damn. Sorry Soka, do you think they'll be there?"

"Yes, I **know** they'll be there."

"Sadly though, it isn't until next week, maybe we should all enter it? Just for the hell of it."

"You guys can, I'm too afraid I might hurt someone if I fought."

"Okay Soka, kinda sad though, I was hoping to be able to have a full on brawl with you."

"Blade, it would take you, Clo, Zachariah, Josh, Korin, and one hundred Barin elite to take me on."

"Ha. Ha. You are so funny Soka, it's getting late, why don't we head home and take a nice rest. We should get ready for the tournament as well."

"Blade, you can train everyone yourself right, I need to do some thinking for a little while now, things have happened so fast I'm beginning to worry. Anyway, let's go now."

They all left the scene returning to Blade's secret hideout to rest. Soka stayed up much later than the others did, thinking about what has happened. Blade had mentioned Frost coming to Earth and leaving just before the Barinians attacked, could he have been the one who sent them? What about Alex and Azure, why had they ran from the scene? Blade hadn't sent them away, and even if he had, they would've came back with Clo and the others.

Soka finally fell asleep at two in the morning. He woke up four hours later when the others awoke for training. Soka stepped outside to watch. Blade was such a great teacher. He told them what to do, and how to do it correctly. The only thing Soka saw that was wrong, was that he only showed them one aspect of fighting. One way to fight, as opposed to being able to teach them everything, so they could be prepared for anything and everything. Soka got up and interrupted Blade's teachings.

"Hey, everyone. Blade is a great teacher, don't get me wrong; but he is teaching you wrong. This isn't the only way to fight. There are so many ways to fight it is ridiculous. Your speed can be your strength, being able to move so fast, you wouldn't need to hit hard, because you could hit so fast, and how much you can endure wouldn't matter either, because you could easily avoid the enemies attacks. You could focus on strength to be able to break through the enemies defenses, or you could rather work on your endurance, and be able to take everything your opponent throws at you. Try to find your own fighting style as well, do what's comfortable to you, and that allows you to fight smoothly, avoiding and dealing as many hits as possible. That's all. I'm going to think now, keep practicing."

Everyone was awestruck that Soka just blurted out over Blades teaching's, then left to go think. Blade thought over what Soka had said for a while, while the others trained.

**"Hey! Everyone!** Listen to what Soka said. Find what works for you, and use it to the best of your ability. Just listen to your instincts, combine that with everything I've taught you and your wisdom of battle, and you should be fine for this tournament. Also, don't underestimate your opponent; ever. I'm going to talk to Soka, while you guys stay here and train. Give us a holler if you need to." They all got back to training, Zachariah working mostly on his speed, Joshua was trying to work on his endurance(by allowing Zachariah to hit him). Korin however, was not feeling right about everything. He knew that normally Soka would be happy to help them train, and would teach them everything he had learned, and explain his super saiyan form, and how he was able to achieve it.

Korin knew Soka must feel something bad, and that's why he was thinking. Korin found a nice tree, and sat underneath it's shade-providing limbs, and began to think, before he fell asleep shortly afterward.

Meanwhile, Soka was thinking in the hideout, when Blade walked in and shook him. Soka raised his hand at Blade, and told him to shut up. Blade was again awestruck that Soka would say this to him.

"Soka, you better have a _damn_ good explanation for why you're acting this way all of a sudden." Soka didn't respond for another minute. He sat there thinking, while Blade grew more and more irritated. Soka finally stood up and responded.

"Blade, relax. There is a good explanation for this, although it'd be much easier if I just showed you my thoughts." Soka reached out and pulled Blade closer to him.

"Soka, what the hell are you doing?" Soka pushed his forehead to Blade's, then focused his thoughts and forced them to Blade's brain. The next thing he knew, Blade was seeing everything Soka had been thinking about, and he saw it all in just a few seconds. Blade then jumped back, and nearly fell down.

**"Holy shit Soka! Why did you **_**not**_** tell us this!?"**

"Blade, relax. That was only a mere portion of what I know. I don't know how, but all of a sudden these 'senses' of mine were enhanced. I feel like this is the future that I'm seeing. Then again, I have always been the weird one so for all I know I ate something weird and it's messing with my thoughts."

"Soka, don't underestimate yourself, did you see what you did to those elite Barinians? You slaughtered them easy."

"And I regret having to resort to killing them."

"I see. Anyway, if what you saw is true, then this may be the end for all of us."

"I won't let that happen Blade. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Soka."

"I know Blade. That's why I promised, now I can't let it happen." Blade shook his head, then left the hideout to leave Soka alone.

_Blade continued to train everyone for the rest of the week. They had all made much progress and Korin felt challenged sparring against Zachariah and Joshua. Soka however, just stayed in the hideout for the entire week, making the others feel, in a way, neglected. They all were sure to get a lot of sleep the night before the tournament, except for Soka, who got only four hours of sleep, due to staying up all night to think. They all arose from bed at eight o' clock am, and got ready for the tournament. _


End file.
